Blood, Roses, and a Mask
by Nicole de Lancret
Summary: Hermione's life was going great! She was Head Girl, had only months left until graduation, and had finally made peace with Head Boy Draco Malfoy. All that changes when she is taken by Death Eaters. Will her life at Hogwarts ever go back to normal afterwar


Blood, Roses, and a Mask

Chapter 1: Why Did This Happen to Me?

"No, stop! Let me go! Where are you taking me," Hermione Granger screamed as two men in masks and cloaks, presumably Death Eaters, dragged her through a dark tunnel. She had been taken from her bed in Hogwarts in the middle of the night by these goons. Now her nightgown was dirty and torn, while her face, arms and legs all had cuts and bruises, proof she had tried to fight. Suddenly, the dark passageway opened up into a large cavern that was barely visible in the low lighting. Hermione could hear a doorway open and she struggled even more against her kidnappers because in the darkness through the door glinted a pair of red slit-like eyes.

"Feisty one, ain't she," said the man on her left side.

"Ay. I wonder what he'll do to break such a fighter," Hermione's other assailant questioned. Despite their short conversation, they only gripped her arms harder, dragged her through the door, and chained her to a stone table in the middle of the room.

"Another Mudblood then," Voldemort hissed. "What to do with this one then? I know. I think it is time we initiated the boy. He is ready. Murdoch, fetch the boy!" Hermione could feel the man at her left elbow move away. She heard Voldemort mutter something that she couldn't quite make out, so she worried what he had done. Minutes later, a lithe figure entered the room and a new voice said, "You wanted to see me, my Lord?" Hermione could not tell who the boy was, as he too was wearing a mask and a hood.

"Yes. Tonight you shall prove your loyalty to me by taking care of something for me." At this, there was a short pause, where the boy noticed Hermione struggling against her bonds. He said, "The girl, sir? What am I supposed to do with her?"

"Young man, you know very well what we do with our female Mudblood prisoners before we kill them," Voldemort replied simply as though it should be quite obvious. Then Hermione heard something that she never thought she would hear from a to-be-Death-Eater.

"No, my Lord. I won't do it. Dueling, beating, torturing, spying, fine. But I refuse to stoop to rape. Especially someone as young or younger than myself."

"You will do what is demanded of you or you will suffer as well."

"Then I will suffer the consequences because I refuse to rape to gain your approval." Hermione was sending silent thanks to whoever was watching over her, for this man who had the strength and courage to defy Voldemort. But her happiness was short-lived and her prayers of thanks turned to curses as the scene unfolded further.

"Boy, your insolence and disobedience does not mean the task will go undone. IMPERIO," shouted Voldemort as a beam of light briefly illuminated Hermione's would-be-savior. For a moment, time seemed to stop. No one moved or even blinked. Hermione knew that the man was fighting for control of his mind. But soon, it was evident he had lost that fight. Voldemort left the room, why Hermione didn't know, but sure as hell didn't want to find out. When he closed the door, all the lights, except one small candle, extinguished themselves.

WARNING, May be skipped if you aren't comfortable with this

The man began walking towards Hermione and, with a flick of his wand, removed her nightgown and knickers. He removed his own clothing, except for the mask that covered the upper half of his face. Despite Hermione screams of protest and struggles, the man pinned her down against the cold table and climbed on top of her. He quickly parted her legs and settled in between them. Hermione was now so scared she was sobbing, pleading him not to do this. He either couldn't hear her in his state or wasn't listening. But soon all that Hermione knew was a blinding pain as he thrust himself inside her, breaking her barrier. She could do nothing except scream in pain as he pumped in and out of her. Hermione tried to struggle against the chains and his body, but he pinned her arms to her sides, settled more of his weight on her, and thrust harder. After what felt like an eternity of pain, screaming and tears, she felt him release inside her. He pulled himself out of her, but before he got off of her, placed his left hand on her hip, and muttered something under his breath. Hermione felt another small stab of pain as a scar appeared on her bruised hip. Before Hermione blacked out from pain and shock, she saw that the scar had formed in the shape of a small rose.

Safe to read again

A/N: This is pretty dark for me, but I decided to write something that differed from my norm. The story was pounding in my head, begging to by written. This is the edited version. I couldn't release the full version, not allowed. I'll update soon. The next chapters will be longer. The title of this story was inspired by part of "Daredevil", after Matt defeats the Kingpin.

Signed,

Contesse Nicole de Lancret


End file.
